official_productive_industriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Galactic Nova Pack
The Galactic Nova Pack is a hidden pack of items named after the developer Novaseer. The pack, like all exclusive and/or hidden packs, does not award Plasma. How to Obtain Until the Novarium Stabilisation Crucible is obtained by the player, the pack cannot be found in the shop menu, preventing its purchase. This also requires the player to get at least one Inert Novarium Concentrator Depot for the Inert Novarium, meaning you may need 2 or more separate Galactic Nova Packs to buy more packs, since both items inhabit the same item slot in the card table. The two ways you could obtain this pack are currently through Codes, and was used to be obtained in the 2017 edition of the Maniacal Pumpkin Pack at a 16.67% chance. However, this was taken out in the 2018 edition of the Maniacal Pumpkin Pack. This means there is no feasible way of obtaining the pack, unless you already have the necessary items to create Novarium. Galactic Nova Packs are now able to be obtained through codes that give random gifts (which include the possibility of obtaining these packs), since the beginning of 2019. This also means you may not get any Galactic Nova Packs at all, if the game decides that you get other packs instead. As of April 2019, it has been proven that the Maniacal Pumpkin Packs accessible using the Squash Deployer still can award this pack with a 16.67% chance. Pack Items In addition to granting 2 item slots from the Gold Pack, the Galactic Nova Pack grants 2 exclusive items. The discovered exclusive pack items are as follows: * 24x24px Galactic Nova Insignia (Trophy) * 24x24px Novarium Accelerator (slot 1, 50%) * 24x24px Novarium Pipe (slot 1, 50%) * 24x24px Novarium Particle Cannon (slot 3, 12.5%) * 24x24px Novarium Resource Matrix (slot 3, 12.5%) * 24x24px Novarium Stabilisation Crucible (slot 3, 12.5%) * 24x24px Inert Novarium Concentrator Depot (slot 3, 12.5%) * 24x24px Colossus' Gatehouse (slot 3, 12.5%) * 24x24px Novarium Chaingun (slot 3, 12.5%) * 24x24px Flying V (slot 3, 12.5%) * 24x24px Supernova (slot 3, 12.5%) These items are rarely given as a bonus: * 24x24px Galactic Forge (slot 2, 20%) * 24x24px Galactic Fluid Uplink (slot 2, 20%) * 24x24px Novarium Quarantine Collector (slot 2, 8.33%) * 24x24px Novarium Alignment Cell (slot 2, 2%) * 24x24px Fusion Amplification Matrix (slot 2, 2%) * 24x24px Novarium Microcosm (slot 2, 0.78%) * 24x24px Decimus (slot 2, 0.39%) * 24x24px Novarium Refraction Refiner (slot 2, 0.17%) * 24x24px Novarium Pulsar (slot 2, 0.17%) * 24x24px Novarium Reactor (slot 2, 0.05% or 1/2000) Galactic Nova Pack Marbles: * 24x24px Inert Novarium Concentrator Portal * 24x24px The Final Frontier Trivia * All exclusive items in this pack have power consumption in base 2, although this is often hard to notice due to how large the numbers are. * This is the second pack to have exact access to another pack's drop table, being able to take two item slots from the Gold Pack, and the other being the Diamond Pack, having access to both the Supreme Pack and Progression Pack. * This is the only pack that was able to be awarded in another pack. * This is one of the hardest pack to be achieved so far. Some future Extreme packs will beat its difficulty. * This is also the second least common pack which has ever been obtained, only being beaten by Twitter Pack which has no real cost but can only be obtained via codes. * On 11/20/18, the Novarium Refraction Refiner and Novarium Reactor were said to be removed from the pack. However, the Novarium Refraction Refiner was discovered to still be obtainable at a 0.17% chance. In addition, Novaseer confirmed that the Novarium Reactor is discoverable at a .05% (1/2000) chance. Category:Galactic Nova Category:Packs Category:Secret Items